Who in Space
by Mrs.BigToe
Summary: Donna and the Doctor enter an alternate universe.
1. Chapter 1

After having spent their last 'adventure' wading through a swamp for what seemed like three days, Donna is feeling like she deserves a vacation; somewhere sunny, warm and dry.

After taking hours in the bath, cleaning gunk off and out of places gunk shouldn't even be, Donna makes her way back to the console room. The Doctor is lying under the console making repairs again as she enters and quickly erects himself when he hears her.

"Sooo...where would you like to go next?" he asks.

"Somewhere warm and dry," she replies.

Typical. Warm and dry warm and dry. Humans...

"Hey, spaceman!" exclaims Donna, breaking into his train of thought. "Are you going to take me somewhere decent or not?"

"Okay...sure." He turns to the console, smiling. "We could go to Vivian iii. Oh, they've got a lovely park there. Or... We could go to Sulon Va Dia. Not only do they lovely beaches, but the have an absolutely fabulous banana cocktail drink, where they..."

"Enough talking, more driving, bub. I want to go there."

"You got it," he says as he springs into action; turning knobs, setting coordinates, and bashing levers. In a matter of moments, they land (roughly as usual).

"Let's go out and see, shall we. Oh, boy, I can't wait. Allons-y!" He grabs her by the arm, dashing for the door, a maniacal grin on both of their faces. Just when they have readied themselves for an evening of warm sand, cool ocean breezes, and of course 'fabulous banana cocktail' drinks, the doors open to reveal something not so expected.

"Doctor," says Donna, stating the obvious, "I may not be a genius, but this is not a beach!"

"Oops..."

Suddenly, sirens begin to go off all over the place. Several uniformed crewmen jog passed them in the hall.

"Wait a minute...I know this. Please tell this isn't what I think it is..."

"The Star Ship Enterprise."

"So, what you're saying is that we are in a flippin' TV show?"

"Yes."

"No. We can't be."

"But it is."

"Impossible."

"Possible."

"But it's not real. How could we be in a flippin' show?"

"Well, sometimes when you travel...what I am saying is that in other realities..."

"Out with it, Martian Man!"

"Sometimes one person's reality is another's television show." He winces, expecting to be slapped, but it doesn't come.

"But you're not saying that our reality is..." It takes the Doctor a moment to realize what she is implying.

"Ohhhhhhh...oh, my, no. Our reality is completely real."

END.


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time…_

"_Out with it, Martian Man!"_

"_Sometimes one person's reality is another's television show." He winces, expecting to be slapped, but it doesn't come._

"_But you're not saying that our reality is..." It takes the Doctor a moment to realize what she is implying._

"_Ohhhhhhh...oh, my, no. Our reality is completely real."_

"We should go…" The Doctor says, turning his attention and his head back to his redheaded companion. "Donna. Donna?" He spots her sneaking down the hall. "DONNA!"

"What?" Donna stops in her tracks.

"I really think we should go before we upset the balance of…"

"Oh, come on, Space Man. Don't tell me you're sense of adventure has run out already." She walks back over to the Doctor and pokes him in the chest. "Don't tell me you're chicken."

"Donna, I am not…" he tries to give Donna his best fierce look, but both he and Donna know that it is a lost battle, since they both know that he is 'dying' to explore. "Oh well, the entire balance of reality be damned." At this Donna smiles and he does too. "Let's go trekking."

"Halt!" one of the officers catches their attention. "I've been ordered to take you to the captain immediately." Donna abruptly spins around and spots the small fazor in the officer's hand pointed directly at them. There are two others standing by him, doing the same thing.

"Oi! Those better be on stun!" The officers look at each other uneasily.

"Welcome to my ship. Are you friend or foe? Make your answer quick, because we are kind of in the middle of something." says Captain Kirk from the comfort of his captain's chair.

"Oh, there is no need to be alarmed, we are definitely friendly." says the doctor.

"We come in peace." Donna sings under her breath. "Shoot to kill…" The Doctor hears her and suppresses a wide grin.

"We landed here by accident, though, if you are in need of assistance…"

"Are you with the Star Fleet?" asks the captain just as the ship's sirens go off again due to yet another blow to the ship.

"Um, no, but…" tries the Doctor amid all the commotion.

"Officer Spock, please escort these two to a holding cell until further notice. We need to make sure that neither one of them is associated with the current attack on our ship."

"Yes, Captain." Spock says soberly.

"Oi! Only five minutes on this bleeding ship and we are already in a cell." Donna says disgruntledly.

"At least it's clean; and there seems to be no torture going on." replies the Doctor, alluding to the times they had been in cell in the past. As he looks to his side, Donna follows his gaze to a strange green male sitting in cell with them. "Funny, if he was a she, the captain would be buggering her." The green male looks at him suspiciously.

"And what AM I…chopped liver? I am in this cell, too." Donna says angrily.

"Um…bad timing?" The Doctor ventures before continuing absently, referring again to the green male. "'Course if he was Captain Jack, it really wouldn't matter that he is male…" The green man scoots down the bench to get further away from them. After what feels like an eternity to the Doctor, but is probably more like five minutes, Captain Kirk himself comes to their cell to question them.

"I have some questions for you two." says the captain as he steps into view with Spock.

"Well, I have some questions for you, also." replies the Doctor. "For instance, do you know what is attacking your ship?"

"No, I don't. I was going to ask you that question. It just seems to be an invisible force thrashing itself against us."

"One possibility is that it's us causing the problem. You see, we are not actually from here; we are from another reality that coincides with this reality and I think breeching realities might be causing repercussions on your ship."

"I'm confused."

"Don't worry; he has that effect on everyone." says Donna.

"Oi!" the Doctor interjects.

"What do you mean by realities?" asks the captain.

"What I think he means, Captain, is that his presence here might be creating an instability that is trying to fix itself; and that is the thrashing that we are feeling against our ship." says Spock.

"How did you get here? And where do you come from?"

"Well, just like time is like a cluster of soap bubbles, the universe is not just one. There are several universes. And even though you are a show in our reality…" says the Doctor.

"Wait, a show? Does that mean there is someone out there recording what we do?" asks the captain.

"Well…yes." There is a moment of awkward silence.

"That is a major security breech…" interjects the captain, finally. "…and must be stopped."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

"_Well, just like time is like a cluster of soap bubbles, the universe is not just one. There are several universes. And even though you are a show in our reality…" says the Doctor._

"_Wait, a show? Does that mean there is someone out there recording what we do?" asks the captain._

"_Well…yes." There is a moment of awkward silence._

"_That is a major security breech…" interjects the captain, finally. "…and must be stopped."_

"Mr. Doctor…" starts the captain.

"Oh no, it's just the Doctor." says the Doctor.

"Okay, Just-The-Doctor, who is this that is spying on us and where can we find their device so that we can disable it?"

"Oh no, you don't understand. This is whole other reality that we're talking about. While you are here really exploring the universe, in another reality, there are actors pretending to be you by acting in front of a camera."

"So, you're saying that instead of directly spying on us, there are people somehow psychically connected to us, who mimic our every move in order to monitor our every action, by documenting it on film? But why…why go through all that trouble?"

"Sir, before this goes any further…" begins Spock.

"Sheesh," says Donna to herself. "And I thought that the captain was smart all this time."

"I must inform you that since they are referring to an alternate reality, Captain, the fact that they view us as a show should not have any adverse effect on our reality. That is, unless, since they have managed to bridge the gap to get here, one of our enemies manages to do the same and somehow crosses over into their reality."

"Oh, right. I haven't thought of that." says the Doctor. "Maybe this is a problem." The doctor rubs his chin thoughtfully and his eyes get a far-off look.

"You, think?" Donna begins sarcastically. "We still have that bashing to worry about, you know?"

"Yes, right." And as if on cue, the whole ship begins to shake violently at yet another bash by the invisible force. This time, the impact is much stronger than before and causes everyone to fall over. And, while everyone else falls to the floor, the Doctor falls on Donna. When the onslaught is finally over, Donna speaks.

"As I have told you many times before, Space Man, I do not want 'to mate!'" Donna practically screams this and the Doctor quickly scrambles to get off of her just as everyone else rushes to get up also. "Gee, for a skinny bloke, you sure are heavy, you are. And then there are all those angles digging into places. I'm surprised I didn't get stabbed by something."

"Oi!" the Doctor interjects. The doctor begins spluttering, embarrassed, and it is Spock who yet again brings logic back to the conversation.

"Don't you think that we should rather concentrate on the more important issue at the moment: what is attacking the Enterprise?" Spock raises an eyebrow to emphasize his point.

"Well," begins the doctor enthusiastically, "perhaps if coming through whatever 'hole' we accidently used to get here, caused us to create the problem in the first place, then perhaps going the same way will fix the problem."

"Sounds highly logical to me, Captain…"

"But should we risk releasing them. What if they are lying in order to confuse us into thinking they are friendly, while in reality, they are a part of the attack. You know, like a beacon drawing whatever that is bashing into us."

"Well, sir, if that is true about them being a beacon, wouldn't releasing them also draw away the source of the attacks? When we let them go, we can track them on our scanner to make sure that they leave the way they are supposed to."

"Makes since to me Spock; let's do it." At that the captain unlocks the cell and releases the Doctor and Donna. "Okay, now, we will escort you to the transport pods and I'll have Scotty beam down to wherever you two need to go."

"Actually, our ship is already on board." The Doctor grins cheekily at the other two's look of confusion.

"Wait. You have a ship…within our ship? How did you get it past our sensors and how did you sneak past the loading dock undetected?"

"That's because we didn't land in your loading dock." states Donna. "We materialized in the hall we got caught in." Just as she finishes speaking, the captain's intercom beeps and he pushes down on it, making it beep again.

"Kirk here…report." He let's go of the intercom.

"Captain, there appears to be an army of small floating ships attacking us." states the officer on the other end.

"Have you attempted to communicate?" asks the captain, pressing down again and again letting go.

"Yes, captain, they are calling themselves the Daleks. They say that they are going to exterminate us."


End file.
